Choushiro Kirishima
Choushiro Kirishima is one of the four playable characters in Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. He has been to Rougetsu Island in the past, investigating the kidnappings of five young girls. He witnessed the disaster on the day the islanders mysteriously died, however he has yet to uncover the truth behind the catastrophe and the kidnappings. Biography Past Choushiro is the detective that was pursuing You Haibara on Rougetsu Island, because of the many murders he had supposedly committed. Both rituals took place during his investigation, and he was on the island when they failed. While he searched for You in the basement of Haibara Hospital, he found and rescued Ruka Minazuki, Misaki Asou, Madoka Tsukimori, Tomoe Nanamura and Marie Shinomiya, who were kidnapped by Haibara to perform the secret, "genuine" version of the tourist ritual. Ever since the incident he kept in contact with Sayaka Minazuki, Ruka's mother. He hid feelings for her which were not corresponded. Two years after the failed ritual, Choushiro returned to the island in pursuit of You Haibara. It was then he witnessed Sakuya Haibara escaping from the basement where she was locked away. When Choushiro finally did catch up to You, it was at the top of Haibara Hospital. Haibara, who had been hiding behind hanging laundry, stabbed Choushiro. Choushiro rushed at Haibara, and both fell to their deaths. Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse Years later, Choushiro reawakens on the ground in front of the hospital, unaware that he is dead. He recalls Sayaka Minazuki asking him to return to the island and save Ruka. As he wakes, Choushiro sees You entering the hospital, and so he begins the chase once again, battling ghosts with a special flashlight, created by Dr. Kunihiko Asou and given to Choushiro by Sayaka. It is not clear whether she gave him this flashlight before his return to the island, or whether it is only available to him now. During the events of the game, Choushiro, like Ruka and Misaki, collects a piece of Sakuya's shattered ritual mask. Sayaka asks him to give the piece to Ruka; he finds her underground, in the Moon-Reflection Well, looking exactly as she did when he found her ten years ago. While he is there, he sees Haibara, and once more pursues him to the roof, where they repeat their final confrontation. When he falls from the roof again, and witnesses his own body lying in the same place where he woke up in Chapter 3, Choushiro finally understands that he has been dead all along. Sayaka, who is also dead, appears and stands with him. When Ruka defeats Sakuya and plays the song, the winds and forces surrounding Sakuya are too strong for her to overcome, and she drops the mask. Choushiro comes to the rescue, picking the mask up and placing it on Sakuya's face. With this act, the ritual is 'completed' and the curse lifted. Choushiro then goes to join the other spirits as they cross over. Gallery Fatalframe4characters.jpg Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Male Characters Category:Male Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame IV Characters Category:Fatal Frame IV Ghosts Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame IV Male Characters Category:Fatal Frame IV Male Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame IV Non-hostile Ghosts Category:Deceased